


The Jar & Oil

by Niongi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, Dream Sex, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Psychic Violence, Punishment, Visions, Wet Dream, mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niongi/pseuds/Niongi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Novak as Castiel's vessel has a very different kind of life, demon slaying, time loss, and witnessing his angelic possessor falling in love with Dean Winchester, all the while he's stuck in Castiel's ribs wailing away at the Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jar & Oil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Litheral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litheral/gifts).



> The Jar or vessel with Castiel being the angelic oil...holy oil? Just stuck to me that way.

Jim couldn't remember the last time he had even used his own body, or ate something.  His world was now just this little piece of paradise and Castiel.  This desert oasis with its handful of palm trees and the small lake that lay in the middle was becoming more and more a home for Jim.  It could be night and day here; he could watch the stars at night or watch clouds go by during the day. The sun rising and setting could be the most fantastic.  It wasn't a true sunset it was crisper, brighter, more red-orange and tinges of gold then any one color at all. The sun was Castiel's grace moving and burning within this little world.  He felt a bit defeated with such shine all around, but so alone.

Jimmy suddenly had trouble catching his breath, not that he needed or even could breath as a contained conscience, but he fell back against the sand trying to drown out any sound by covering his own mouth.  He knew this sensation, he wasn't in the driver’s seat but the intense and heady arousal of pleasure waved through him as though his body could feel it.   As though he never said yes to a comet, and he was alive and feeling in his own skin.  It was Castiel touching his soul...again.  Unfortunately the pleasure was just beyond cresting, it was soft, but determined and unrushed so it translated to a deep yearning of suffering for Jim Novak.  

Castiel stoically watched Jim lying on his back by his little dream oasis trying to catch his breath.  Jim felt his mouth slack as he felt Castiel before he saw him; he felt his whole body wash over with shame and embarrassment.  Castiel had to take just this moment to look inwards at Jim, instead of going to assist the ever in trouble Winchester brothers.  He would never have noticed Jim sitting forlornly if he had just stuck to killing demons or whatever other creature was preying on mankind.  Angel of the Lord was a bit busy being part of the Apocalypse and all of that business.  

_ 'Well let’s see proud angel of the Lord.  Castiel come to give his vessel a little pat on the head.' _ Jim thought petulantly. 

"I see and hear all of you Jim Novak."  Castiel said disapprovingly sitting down next to him on the ground.  "You deserve peace, and I may give you that." Castiel whispered softening the rebuke he gently brushed his hand over Jim's hair.  "You are not resting."  It was a statement Jim decided not a question.  

Castiel considered his vessel for a moment.  Jim Novak was devout man, and wholly believed in his service to Heaven, to Castiel himself.  He would shudder and cry out in fear if Castiel even raised his voice to him.  He had never had a vessel like this, awake and alive and willing to stay awake through their body's occupation by a member of the host.   Not a sleeper in the ribs, but a bouncing being of free will.   Castiel watched the landscape of the oasis flicker to Jim's old house, until Castiel forced the landscape to remain within the oasis.  The last time he had allowed this dreamscape to shift to a place of familiarity Jim had wallowed in deep suffering and despair for weeks.  He thought only of his daughter, and his wife of many years ago when he had lived with them in suburban comfort.  He watched as Jim ran from room to room of his empty home calling out for his family.  It was then Castiel realized Jim believed himself to be in control of his body, that where he was placed was material.  Castiel had come to him and explained this was not so, but Jim always struggled to find them.  

"Is it normal for me to,” Jim finished lamely looking at Castiel’s forehead rather than his eyes.  Sometimes he freaked himself out seeing his own face being worn by an angel.  Though most of the expressions Castiel had he couldn't ever remember making.  His voice certainly wasn't the same.  Castiel took Jim's voice and put it in a bucket of testosterone with a touch of ozone for angel flavor.  Jim rolled his eyes inside his eyelids, was it just him or did his thoughts become more and more blasphemous as the days went by?  

"Human bodies respond effectively to pleasure," he replied like citing a textbook. "But this is nothing, for me to give you Jim.  You are my vessel, and there is no reason to make this experience any harder than it needs to be."

Castiel with pressed his palm to the middle of Jim's chest.  Jim felt as though he could feel Castiel's single touch all over his skin solid and breathy, just like a thousand flutters of wings. Each time Castiel even spoke, let alone reached out to him he thought he must look ridiculous to this magnificent bright being.  He forced his eyes open and his now lead being to sit up and look at Castiel.

"I wonder if Dr. Freud looked at my mind. He would say I have a complex." Jim looked around at the pool of water in front of him, in this wide expanse of desert this is the only place Jim normally appeared. "The only bit of paradise in a speck of desert. Sounds like heaven in the middle of hell."  Jim bit his lip and wished he could make it bleed for his smart-aleck little mouth.  The few times Castiel came here to speak to him, he had to be like this.  It was begging to be shut down, and shut up matrix style.

"Why do you take sarcasm from the Winchesters? It does not suit you, Jim."  Castiel drawled looking more amused the irritated.

"I know. I'm sorry Castiel.  I know I've been difficult and complaining."

"I do not find you difficult, and nor would I "shut you down matrix style” Dean had me watch that movie so I understand your reference."  Castiel pulled his vessel closer to him wrapping him into the middle of his grace.  He watched Jim melt into a puddle of sensation and contentment.   He watched the brilliant golden soul of Jim bounce gleefully and snuggle close into Castiel. "But I am not a cruel, efficient machine of a dictator.   I am responsible for your well-being and existence from the moment you gave your free will to my will."

Jim, Castiel realized, was not truly concerned with his discontentment or his loneliness but was focusing on sensation and the image on the pool of water in front of him.  The pool of water was akin to a HD TV angel style as Jim put it.  Castiel allowed Jim to view the outside world through the pool; as long as Castiel was looking at something with his vessels eyes he could see it.   Currently Dean's concerned face loomed in the vision of water, calling out to him.


End file.
